Rivalry
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Canaan has taken in Maka... training her from the beginning because of the amnesia. Maka was infected by the Ua virus, making her a friend of Canaan's, Maria's, and YunYun's... but an enemy of the DWMA's newest ally, Alphard Al Sheya. Now, rivalries between Canaan, Alphard and Maka clash with Black*Star's own rivalry with these new assasins. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Maka POV

I walked down the street, knowing that I really had nothing here now that I was expelled. Why? I hadn't done anything to give me a reason to be expelled! Could it be the synesthesia...

I kept walking, wondering what I would do now that my life was fairly meaningless. The DWMA was all I had... what would I do now.

Eventually I decided on China. It couldn't hurt, right? Death said he'd put me in a remote location, but I would be last on his priority list. Before I knew it, I was in the ruins of some abandoned warehouse. There was blood on the walls from a recent fight...

I decided to investigate, couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Wrong. It didn't hurt, because the pain was unlike anything I had ever felt. I was starting to go unconcious and was losing memories. Soul, how could I- wait, who's Soul? No! I have to remember him! Who? Why can't I remem-

* * *

Canaan POV

I retraced my steps to get out when I saw the girl lying there. She was limp, and she was laying in some blood that was shed by one of the Borners. Did she get infected with the Ua virus?

"She's infected, surely you know that," Alphard said from behind me, mocking me in an attempt to answer my question. Her jacket sleeve lay limp where her arm was shot off.

"Shut up," I said, "You already endangered Maria, and I won't let you take an innocent girl for your experiments!"

I don't know why I still hunted Alphard. I guess it's because not only did Natsume tell me to, but she was a constant. If I wanted a good opponent, Alphard always seemed to show up. Even when I didn't want her.

I picked the girl up, surprised at how light she was.

"I'll let you go this time Canaan," Alphard said, "But don't think it will last, because it won't."

_Time Skip: 3 hours  
Location: Canaan's Home_

* * *

Maka POV

I woke up dizzy, and unable to tell which way was up. But, the question was, who am I? I must have hit my head or something, because I had no recollection of who I was.

"I see you're awake," a white haired lady said.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"I... I... I don't know," I stammered, "M... Ma... Maka... I don't remember..."

"Fine then," the lady said. Despite her white hair, she was quite young, "I'll call you Makayla."

"Okay," I nodded, "Where did you bring me? I don't remember this place... the last thing I remember was... blood... a pool of it... and... pain..."

"That's fine," the lady told me, "You don't have to remember everything. My name's Canaan. This is my place. You seem to be like me. Focus, real quick. What do you see?"

"I see..." I trailed off as my focus revealed some other worldly place where the people looked like they were made of colors... and sounds had a peculiar taste... it was like some kind of hippy joint, "Colors. And sounds. And... it's like the entire world is made up of some kind of strange set up of colors and tastes and sounds."

"Come on, I better train you before Alphard comes after me again..."

I nodded. My life was going to begin... again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka POV

I jumped down the side of the building and followed Canaan to the house. We had to stick to the shadows with Alphard's goons chasing us everywhere. We had moved from Shanghai to the United States. Colorado, to be more specific. Currently, we were in Nevada, though, helping Maria with her expose on some kind of issue about some random thing that was going on in the world. I don't even want to know how that girl's head works.

The only problem here was that Alphard had made an alliance with some kind of school for assassins known as the DWMA. Who names their school that? It, according to Maria, was also called Shibusen. I don't know what these people were thinking... were they drunk?

I walked alongside Canaan who suggested we dye our hair to fit in. Mine was died an ash/oaken blonde and hers a dark brown. We were playing the half-sisters angle in order to keep it safe for us and Maria.

I walked down the street, my eyes wandering everywhere, looking for enemies.

_Soul POV_

_I watched as Maka walked down the street, her eyes roaming. The dark-haired girl beside her was quietly doing the same. They seemed to be half-listening to their orange-haired companion._

_Maka's hair had been cut a lot shorter, and she now sported a similar outfit to her friend, in the sense that it was easy to move in._

_Black*Star walked up behind her, tapping her shoulder._

Maka POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked.

"Hey, Maka!" a blue haired boy said, a tall dark-haired girl following behind him, along with four others.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And how do you know me?"

Canaan gave me a wary glance.

"Seriously! YOU DON'T REMEMBER MY GODLY AWESOMNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MAKA!"

I turned away and continued walking when the idiot jumped me, landing with his legs around my neck. I flipped him onto the pavement and bolted. What was with him? Where is the crazy bin in this town?

The blue idiot looked at Canaan and jumped on her back, falling on his ass when she knocked him down. He looked bewildered that two girls in a row just knocked him on his ass and left him to mope.

"Leave us alone," she said, her eyes wavering on dangerous, "We don't care about your self-proclaimed godliness."

I glared at this 'god' and walked with Canaan to our apartment.

Well... Maria's apartment... but you know what I mean.

I heard the albino call my name and try to call me back. I ignored his calls, as I didn't know him and his friends, therefore any attempt to befriend me was done so in vain.

I continued walking with Canaan when something grabbed my wrist.

The people ran up shouting about a 'kishin' or something...

What the hell?

I kicked the tentacle that connected my wrist to the creature and then snapped it's neck, finding that it was extrememely versatile and an enemy that required skill... time to pull out my bad-ass side.

_Soul POV_

_I watched as Maka kicked the pre-kishin and went to snap it's neck. What the hell was she doing? I watched as she flipped backwards, launching herself off of a wall and pulling a gun out of seemingly no where (shit... from Maka-chops to a bullets... I'm screwed) and shot at the pre-kishin, hitting it straight between the eyes and killing it. _

_She walked off with Canaan, leaving her kill unclaimed. I remember her disappearance. She just up and disappeared. Lord Death said that she had been kicked out due to some mental disorder that could 'put restrictions on our work as weapons and meisters'. I didn't buy it though._

_I grabbed her and did what Ox called the 'Vulcan Death Grip', but we called a pressure point._**(You people better know what that's from... *death glare*)**_ Once she fell unconcsious, Kid took the other girl. We carried them to my apartment._

_When Maka came to a few hours later, I watched as she immediately reached for her gun, and then the knife we found on her when Tsubaki and Liz searched her for weapons. Girl's pretty good, but she took her hiding place from the other lady._

_"Hey, what's up?" I asked, "And why don't you recognize me?"_

**Muwahahahaha! Cliffhanger for those of you who haven't even been paying attention.**


End file.
